Doctor's youth
by t11baf
Summary: After Ally the farmer buys some bags of healing tea leaves from that cheapskate Won she gets more than than she bargained for for.deications:AwesomeRapidash An inspiring author who just plain ROCKS! Syrusfanatic12 Otherwise known as Ally the farm girl...
1. Is there such a thing as youth?

Ally the farmer stared out of her window.There was a bilzzard and everyone was sick of it.It had been twenty-five years since Janessa and Juan were adopted they were 29and lived out by the Kappa lake.Ally was 47 and the friends she grew up with were a year younger than Ally herself,as for May and Stu a happily married couple were 52 as for her parents and the ones that grew around them were 56.It had stopped snowing so Ally decided to go to Zack&Wons shop.

"Hey Won do you have anything that might be able to cure whats making everyone sick?If so ill take 16"

"Yes!Here you go!That would be 8,000 g."

"Here Won" damn money lovin merchant...Has to be so frickin cheap.I called Jack,Elli,Popuri,Kai,Mom,Dad,Rick,Karen,Cliff,Ann,Arrox,Emily,Stella&Dominick, I told them to meet me in the beachhouse that had nothing but a stove and some electric other than that it was empty.

"Huh? healing tea leaves?" I thought.

"Guess its telling me to make tea and ill be healed along with the others." I gathered 16 cups.a pot and a canteen of water.I made the tea before anyone got there.Mmm...It smelled like Vanilla&cinnamon mixed into one amazing flavor.Soon everyone came in,I poured the tea in the cups I brought, and gave everybody a cup

and let us drink.Soon not too long after we drank,the room was filled with smoke everyone was hysteracially coughing and didnt know what to do.Soon the smoke cleared and something caught my attention,I didnt feel clothing delicately tapping me and keeping me clothed.I looked to the floor,I saw the exact outfit I wore today!I also saw a young boy at least nine staring at me with huge black eyes and a quivering lip,I stared down a little closer underneath him was a white coat tan pants a green button up long sleeved shirt and some doctors equipment.

"Dad?" I questioned softly.The child nodded his head in response,he then got in a feetle position in a corner and rocked himself.

"Won!" I screamt.

"This is all your fault!!!" I scanned the room to see what else was around some more I saw a small pile of over sized clothes and at least partially naked child standing where each guest was...I looked over from the far left side to see if I could identify who each child was,(not including dad)from the farthest left I saw tan kind of brown skinned boy at least 11 a tan jacket,pants and a white muscle shirt were underneath and he was holding a purple bandanna in front of a males private place(Otherwise known as crotch).

"Kai that you?" I wondered aloud.The boy seemed to buff up and said,

"Thats the name hotty...Dont spread it...Uh sorry Popuri youre the only girl for me." Kai pointed to the young girl beside him.

"Gonna go some place..." Kai said pulling up his pants which were too large and baggy then snapped a belt on,put on his shirt,then pulled jacket around himself as he put it on and put his bandanna on his head.He then ran out for a brief moment,he came in barefooted wearing an exact replica of his outfit but for an eleven year old,he was also holding a outfits that fit for Popuri and his kids who both looked eleven or ten(Plus towels).They each grabbed a towel hid themselves underneath and got their clothes on.

"Oh,Kai I knew you were best guy and always so reliable!" Popuri cooed and smothered Kai with kisses.

"Popuri!Not in front of the guys!Theyll laugh at me!"

_"Well it certainly seems Kai has the personality of a kid." _I giggled to myself.


	2. Brink of insanity

I easily looked in dusty handmirror I brought with myself,I saw a young black haired child staring back at me..._"No this hasnt happened.No!Tell me it hasnt happened.No I,m too young to be in heaven!" _I was cowering through my own thoughts."Like a wimp.Just like a wimp is what you act like..."Those same words struck me long ago by a liar ex-friend people call him Robbert.Robbert Joesph McRich is who he was I befiended him in college but I was a fool! A twelve year old fool!He started the most pathetic rumors but I avoided him,avoided like plain idiot he was but enough with that,onward!

"Dont worry,youre arent there yet if we were I would at least be twenty." a young and suttle voice assured me,it was my nine year old father(Or at least he looked 9).I didnt really see why I was a lot younger though,I took a glance at the nutriton facts of the tea leaves I went downards and something caught my eye.

"Sideffects may include:Youth and or eternal youth hair loss or becoming blind." Eternal youth!I couldnt believe what it put.

_"Oh I,m defintly going to kill Won when I get better fitting clothes and some for the others...Then Ill make an army of kids to go against him!"_ I thought evily,it seemed I wanted to kill/assinate Won so bad these days(Well I wouldnt blame her.Most people hate Won...Sorry for the Won fans) I quickly snatched a towel after borrowing it from Popuri wrapped it around myself and went to get clothes.I ran to my home which was once the empty lot,I got my clothes from the of being an eleven year old I also got an outfit for Chris.Well I always knew saving these clothes would pay off one day.I slowly put the soft fabrics on and sighed with relief,it felt good not to be nude.I went out to Deathink farm where my mother worked and my father lived after they had gotten married,I grabbed a replica of my mothers outfit for a nine year old.I did the same with father,eventually I found myself at Ellis home.I creaked the door open and peered in,I saw Ellen in her rocking chair.Today somethings were wrong in the scene:one,Ellen seemed thinner than usual...Two she wasnt rocking.I took a better glance I swore I had actually saw a chocolate colored bang peering out from Ellens night cap,I looked back.When I took the same glance where I was staring the bang was its normal snow color.I stared moments after the same bang started flashing rapidly between chocolate brown and snow white, finally it stopped at the chocolate color.I waited for it flicker back like it did before but it stayed frozen,frozen like solid ice.I finally saw Ellen get up and dance,how was this possible? Ellen couldnt move her legs as long as I knew her.Soon Ellen started to strip off her dress,her night cap everything.Finally Ellen tore her glasses off laid them on the floor and started to smash them,while this was occuring smoke filled the room.Finally the smoke cleared,in the center of the room was no longer Ellen but a teenage girl wearing a black tank top and a pair of navy sweat pants.

"E...EEEE...lll...eee..n..." I stammered amazed.

"The names Ell not Ellen!" The rebelious teen replied

_"I guess she got clothes on while nobody could see it occuring" _I thought freakily.This so called "Ell" had chocolate brown sholder length hair and a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Has Mineral town hit the brink of insanity!?!?!?!?!" I wanted to scream,but the words were frozen in my mouth


End file.
